Love you like this
by SitOnMyNoFace
Summary: Simon's sanity has been returned to him leaving him uncertain as to whether or not he really wants to go through with marrying Betty. Dreams of life as the Ice King haunts him. There is but one woman who has always been there for him when he needed it most. He sees passed the illusion of her youth and allows himself the indulgence of loving the girl that he had met 1,000 years ago.


**AN:** **This fiction contains some intense Simoline action. If you are not into this pairing then this will likely make you feel extremely uncomfortable. Contains lemons. Rated M for sexy stuff and language. Feel free to favorite and review. It will make my day to hear what you, my readers have to say. I am distressed that there isn't more of this pairing, but I guess not everyone is as messed up as I. I do plan on writing more Simoline fictions. I am currently in the works of making a comic to this particular one. It's more of a practice project and probably won't be the "best" comic that you've ever seen, but it will offer a little illustration to go with this. This does not contain loli.**

 **Disclaimer:Adventure Time is the property of Peddleton Ward, CartoonNetwork, and Frederator Studios. I do not own the characters.**

Marceline peeked into a room. She found Simon looking out a window. He looked to be leaning his weight on the frame of it, deep in thought. This was his room in his ice castle. It was fair in size. His full-sized wood post had been placed ajacent to the far left wall. At the side of it was a tall wooden dresser and a night stand that held a lamp. "Simon, can I come in?" Marceline asked politely.

"Oh! It's you Marci. Yeah, come on in," without looking away from the window he invited her in. She floated inside of the room over to where he was.

"Hey, man. What's up? You're looking a little down for someone who just regained their sanity," she planted her feet on the ground.

"That, I fear is more troublesome than I would have thought possible," he gazed out the window. "The Ice King was better suited to this strange world. A part of me fears the rapid change and another part of me wants to unlock its secrets," he continued.

"You'll get used to it. If I can, I know you'll be able to," she reassured him.

"Betty and I are going to get married and travel the world together," he spoke in a somber tone.

"You sound really bummed about it. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" Marceline asked with a perplexed tone.

"That's what I thought. Ever since I've regained myself I've been having dreams. Dreams of life as the Ice King. Betty deserted me when I needed her most. How long will it be before she does it again?"

"Chill man. She just did that to be with you now."

"Had she stayed she would have been able to help me in the past. The Ice King wouldn't have existed. I wouldn't have suffered for all of those years. When she left me I fell into a deep depression. I tried desprately to find her after the war only to find out a thousand years later that she was in the future," he clenched his fists on the window seal.

"Simon," Marceline gave him a sad look.

"Then I found you. You made me happy again. Even as I grew more and more instable you stayed with me. You never left my side even though I deserted you. You protected me. You were my friend when no one else wanted to be. You were the only one that knew."

"Simon?" Marceline looked at him, completely puzzled. She thought that she might have an idea where he was going with this, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" She asked playfully.

"You're the one that I love, Marceline," he turned to face her. Her face went pink and her eyes wide.

"Like a daughter, or-"

He smiled at her as he gently grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her in close. He caressed the back of her head with his free hand. "Like this," he whispered to her lips.

"S-Simon, wait. I-" He kissed her softly on the lips as if he might break her. She closed her eyes and took control. She held his face still as she kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Marci, you-"

"You started it!" Her face went beat red as she clenched her fists in embarrassment.

"I didn't expect that," he gave her a look of surprise.

"What were you expecting, you jerk?"

"I'm not sure," he scratched his head, taking a moment to let what just happened sink in. "How long have you been holding this back?" he looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I've always loved you, Simon. You were so into Betty. I never said anything. When I got older I thought you guys looked pretty cute together. So I just... you know, butted out," she held her arm to the side. She avoided eye contact with him.

He hugged her tightly. "I've caused you so much pain," he rested his head on hers.

She nuzzled his chest. "Simon," she dimmed her eyes, soaking up the affection that she was recieving.

He moved back a little. He tilted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes. "You don't have to keep it inside anymore, Marci." Marceline looked up at him with parted lips, hopeful that he would kiss her again. He leaned in and kissed her. They clung to each other as their lips met. A tear escaped Marceline's eye as she was overwhelmed with emotion. She had wanted to kiss him for centuries. She rested her hand at the bend of his neck and clenched his soft hair in her hands so that he wouldn't escape her. She kissed him harder and more passionately. He matched her. He traced her side with his hands, causing her to shiver. Her shirt rode up as he gripped her waist. Her skin was warm and covered in goosebumps. He tilted her back as he fought for dominance over her mouth.

Tears streamed down Marceline's face as reality hit her. This was happening. The nerves in her mouth had begun to go numb from the prolonged contact. She hummed in his mouth as she became content. It turned him on. She felt his mouth vibrate as he groaned back at her. He pulled away to look at her.

"You're crying. What is it sweetie?" He looked at her with concern.

She smiled. Cute pet names was something that Simon used to do all of the time. It made her feel nostalgic. "Centuries of supressed emotion, I guess," embarrassed, she looked away from him.

"Look at me," he comanded her softly. She looked him in the eye. He brushed a tear from her cheek. An ice fragment formed at his finger tip and cut her, breaking the skin.

"Ow!" she recoiled for a moment. She smiled, "It's good to have you back, Simon."

"I'm going to have to work on that," he paused for a moment. He looked at her with hungry eyes. She had grown up into such a beautiful woman. Only her eyes betrayed her. Hers were the eyes of a person who had experienced all the joys and pain of living in multiple life times. It felt wrong to him to desire her the way that he did. Her youthful appearance made her foreboding, but he knew better. He pulled her near. Caught off guard, she yelped as he kissed her more aggressively. His hand inched down from her waist and rested on her rump.

"What are-"

"Shh, shh, shh! It's alright darling. Daddy's gotcha," he pressed his lips to her forehead. He ruffled her skirt up so that her butt showed. He grabbed her firmly on the ass.

"Ngh!" she clung to him. His hand slid into the crevice of her crack. He manuvered passed her underwear and traveled further south. He repositioned his head to her neck and shoulder. "Uhh!" She moaned as he slipped his fingers inside of her. His hand was cool to the touch, but her body grew hot. She was ridiculously slick. Simon's mind began to wonder. What would it be like to taste her, to be inside of her? He grew hard at the prospect. More and more she grew wet as he worked his fingers in and out of her. "Ngh! This is so wrong," she whined.

"It's alright, Marci. I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he cradled the back of her head with his free hand. She dug her claws into his hair and the back of his jacket as her breath quickened.

"Ahh!" she moaned as he dug deeper inside of her. She liked the way he held her close to him. She felt protected, something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her body tensed and she came. She shivered in his arms as she started to relax.

"Mm, my sweet Marci," he withdrew his hand. He tasted his fingers. "I could eat you up," he kissed on her neck.

"You can what?! Ohh," she tossed her head back in ecstasy. Her body started to passively drift upward. She held to the back of his head to anchor herself. He kissed as far down her neck as her T-shirt would allow. He pulled up her shirt. He grabbed her by the ribs and lifted her higher into the air. "Woa! What are you doing?" she asked, surprised. He ignored her and started to kiss on her stomach. "Ahaha! Simon that tickles," she laughed as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. He began to kiss down her abdomen. Her eyes went wide and her face flooded with color. "Simon, you old perve! No way!" She tried to wiggle free from him. Her legs driffed over his shoulders. He pulled her hips close to his face. He kissed the inside of her thigh. "Uhh," she moaned. He peeled her skirt back and kissed up her thigh. He gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down. He tugged them off of her and they slid from her to the floor. "I-I'm not into this," she looked him in the eyes.

"You haven't had the right man do it," he gave her a smug look.

Marceline's face flushed. "Simon, I'm serious, please don-" he didn't give her time to finish her plead. He went to work on her, kissing and licking her most sacrate of places. "Ngh!" she attempted to fight the pleasure of the tingling sensations. The forbiddon nature of her situation alone turned her on. Simon had always been like a father figure to her. Even if she did have a crush on him, she never expected to be with him in such a way. "Ahhh!" she lied back in the air, letting her limbs go limp. He entered her with his tongue and massaged her sensetive folds with his mouth. "Oh man!" her eyes started to roll back as tremors traveled throughout her body. "Uhh, Simon!" she moaned as she began to twitch and shudder. He wiggled his tongue in and out of her, gripping her thighs to keep her in place. She looked down at him. He was really into what he was doing. "Ahhh!" she fell back into the air. He remained consistant. The steady strokes of his tongue caused her stomach to tense up. "Oh, Simon! I'm going to come!" her voice cracked from dehydration. "I'm going to, ahhhh!" her body locked up as she came.

He moved his head away from her, letting her spill out. He didn't waste any time. He licked her cunt up to her clit. He licked and gently sucked on it. He shook his head rapidly as he licked it. She yelped as her body tensed again. The sensation of the continuous pleasure drove her wild. He had to stay like that. She had to keep him like that as if her life depended on it. She gripped his soft hair. "Please Simon, don't stop!" she begged him. He held on to her ass to keep her from drifting away and stayed consistant. "Uhh! Don't stop!" waves of tremors vibrated throughout her body. "Ahhh!" she screamed uncontrolably. Her sensetive nerves made her feel as if she was about to catch fire. It drove her mad. Her body had become confused and conflicted. She trembled and wanted to move away, but she forced herself to stay put on that one spot. "Uh! Simon!" she screamed, gripping his hair tight as she came hard.

He released her from his grip and let her drift away. He wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and straightened up his glasses. "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it Marci?"

"..."

"Marci?" he looked up at her. She gave him a savage look as if she was some kind of feral beast. "Marci?" he looked at her nervously. She hissed and tackled him, catching him off guard. "Gah! Holy crap!" She lifted him into the air and dropped him on his bed. She climbed on top of him. She looked at him with loving eyes.

"I want it, Simon," she bit her lip as she grabbed him by the crotch. "I want it. I want it so bad," she rubbed him.

He looked at her for a moment with wide eyes. "I'm all yours, baby girl," he smiled at her. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He weaved his fingers into her thick dark hair as he cradled the back of her head. She undid the buttons on his jacket one at a time. He sat up and helped her remove the garmet from his arms. He tossed it down to the floor. She lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it asside. He tugged her shirt off as well. He embraced her bare skin. She pulled away and breathed, showing her fangs. She went for his neck. He flinched as she kissed him on his neck.

"I'm not going to bite you," she laughed.

"That's disappointing," he sighed. She ignored him and continued planting kisses on his neck. She gently cradled the back of his head as she kissed on him. "Ahh," he gasped.

"Mm," she hummed as she kissed down his neck. She groped him tightly.

"Uhh!" he moaned and trembled beneath her. She smiled deviously as she kissed down his chest. She licked his nipple hard and slow. He gasped and reached behind her to unsnap her bra. Her bra fell off of her and onto his chest as she kissed down his body. Her tits dragged against him as she moved down. It was probably the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. She pulled his cock out. She licked the tip of it. It gave her butterflies, doing something so explicit with him. She worked him in her mouth. "Uhh, Marci," he moaned softly. She worked him in and out of her mouth. Her mouth was hot and wet. He could feel all matters of movement constricting him as she sucked on him. He couldn't believe what she was doing to him. She looked really cute as she concentrated on him. He reached up and grabbed her hair. "Mm, you're a bad little girl." His praise modivated her to go faster. "Uhh!" he fell back into his pillow and gripped her hair harder as she brought him dangerously close to his climax.

"Neh!" she moaned as she took him out of her mouth. She climbed over top of him. "Kiss me," she titled her head and parted her lips. He held her near to him as he kissed her passionately. She situated herself over him and stuck him inside of her. "Uhh!" she moaned as she lowered herself on him. "Mmm, it's so deep," she started moving her hips on it. She was so tight and slick. Her velvety flesh tickled every inch of him as she plunged him blissfully inside of her. "Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!" she moaned loudly as she rode him. "Ahhh!" she screamed as she came. She leaned down on him. "Kiss me daddy," she whined. He kissed her savagely. It was wrong, and Simon knew that, but he didn't care. She was all grown up now and she was just as into it as he was. Her body was so offlimits. How was it that something so forbiddon could turn them on so bad? He could feel her muscles clamp down on him. It drove him mad. He pulled her thick dark hair as he held her close. Her sweet honey dripped down and soaked his lap. They were a hot mess and he was loving it.

She sat up on him and gridded her hips into his. He moaned and watched as sweat dripped down her slick body. Her breasts moved with her as she bounced up and down on his lap. Her long thick hair clung to her soaked back. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She moaned as she moved him in and out of her. "Uh, Marci you're so tight and slick," he moaned.

"Uhh! It's hard! It's so hard! It feels like my body is on fire!" she moaned. "You feel so good inside of me," she panted.

"Uh, yeah! Give me more, Marci. Come for daddy," he breathed heavily.

"Uhh! Uhh! Uhh!" she moaned as she rocked her hips back and forth. Her body started shutting down as a wave of pleasure tickled every nerve in her body. "Oh, Simon! Oh, Simon, I'm going to come!" she yelled between quickened breaths.

"Come for me Marci!"

"Uhh! I'm coming! Ahhh!" she screamed. Her walls constricted him tightly.

"Ughh! You're so fucking tight!" he tossed his head back on the pillow.

"Mmm," she closed her eyes tight as she came.

"Lie back, Marci. Let me take care of you," he layed her down gently. He admired her body. Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath. She had curves in all of the right places. He never would have guessed that she would have grown into the woman of his dreams. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman," he smiled. She blushed and turned away from him.

"Uh!" she gasped as he licked her nipple. He licked at it playfully and sucked on it. He sat away from her withen viewing distance. She closed her legs.

"Spread your legs," he pryed her knees apart.

"Don't look!" she whined.

"It's beautiful like the rest of you. There's nothing to be ashamed of Marci. You're an adult now, it's alright," he reassured her. She looked back at him with an embarrassed expression. He licked up her slit.

"Nehhh! Simon, no!" she squinted.

He lapped up her juices, "You taste so sweet," he sucked on her clit.

"Ahhha!" she cried and writhed around. He sucked and kissed at her clit. "Mmm, Simon. It's so wrong, but it feels so good," she whined.

"I know, sweetie. I know," he climbed over her. He kissed under her jaw as he penetrated her. "Ughh! You feel so good," he thrust into her. His hair fell into her face.

"Uhh, Simon!" she moaned as she pulled his hair. He slammed his body into hers at a consistant pace. He hit a spot up inside of her that set her body a blaze. "Mmm, oh yes, daddy! Right there!" she rocked her hips into his. He breathed heavily as he maintained his pace. "Uhhh! Fuck me, daddy!" she moaned loudly. He snapped as he lost himself in the moment.

"How does that feel, baby girl?"

"It feels so good, Daddy," she replied.

"Are you going to come for, Daddy?"

"Yes, Daddy!" she whined.

"Get my dick all nice and wet again!" he grunted as he fucked her.

"Uhh! Oh, Daddy! I'm going to come!" she whined as the feeling intensified.

"Fuck yes! Come for me Marci!" he held her down by her wrists.

"Uhhhh!" she moaned as her body tensed up.

"Ughh!" he closed his eyes tightly as he forced himself passed her closed vaginal walls.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she squirted.

"Oh, Marci, that's so much."

"Uhh! Faster! Fuck me harder, daddy!" she parted her legs more for him, allowing him to go in even deeper.

"Ah! Yeah!" he slammed into her harder rappidly.

"Oh, Daddy!" she moaned as she came again. He didn't stop. Her body had inticed him and clouded his mind. He was so close and he was going for it.

"Ugh!" he quickly pulled out of her as he came. He layed his head down on her stomach. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Marceline layed asleep on Simon's bare chest beneath the covers. He pecked her on the head and stealthily slid out from her grasp. By the time she noticed that he was out of bed he already had most of his clothes on.

"Simon? Where are you going?" she asked with half closed eyes.

"I'm going to go find Betty and break things off with her," he buttoned up his jacket. He paused for a moment to look at her. "I'll be back, I promise," he smoothed her hair back and pecked her on the head and he was gone.


End file.
